motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course
The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course is a 2002 Australian-American adventure comedy film directed by John Stainton and based on the nature documentary television series The Crocodile Hunter. It was produced and released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer on July 12, 2002. 20th Century Fox distributed the film internationally. Plot In outer space, a satellite owned by the United States blows up. The last remaining piece, a beacon, lands in Australia, where it is swallowed by a crocodile. Back at the CIA, Agent Buckwhiler and Deputy Director Reynolds reveal that the beacon could change axis in power if it falls into the wrong hands and send two agents, Robert Wheeler and Vaughn Barcher, to Australia to retrieve it. Director Reynolds secretly hires his own operative, Jo Buckley, to retrieve the beacon before Wheeler and Barcher do so Ansell can take Reynolds' job. In Australia, the crocodile that swallowed the beacon happens to be living in a river next to the home of Brozzie Drewitt, an obnoxious cattle owner who is trying to kill the crocodile for preying on her cattle. Sam Flynn, a worker for the Department of Fauna and Fisheries, is sent to convince Brozzie to hire professionals to relocate the animal, as her killing it is illegal. Brozzie ignores him and attempts to catch the crocodile that night using a chicken as bait but fails. Meanwhile, the Crocodile Hunter Steve Irwin and his wife Terri are filming a documentary about the "less-lovable of Australia's wildlife" when they are hired by Flynn to relocate the crocodile living on Brozzie's land. Along the way, they retrieve a bird-eating spider, a king brown snake, and an kangaroo joey that has been orphaned by its mother being struck by a car. After a long chase and ride down the river, the Irwins manage to retrieve the crocodile. Nearby, Wheeler and Barcher use GPS technology to track the beacon when they spot the Irwins speeding by in the boat, and believe that they have it. They inform the CIA, who belief that the Irwins are planning to use the beacon to pay for a multimillion-dollar expansion to Australia Zoo. They are suddenly confronted by Brozzie, who mistakes them to be the professionals that Flynn had hired. Buckley goes with Brozzie to her house while the latter's dogs stand guard against Wheeler and Barcher. Wheeler manages to ward off the dogs using a dog whistle and together he and Barcher go off to retrieve the beacon from the Irwins. Buckley, meanwhile, tricks Brozzie into going into the bathroom and locks her inside while she escapes with the ultralight stored in the barn. Brozzie eventually manages to break out of the bathroom and Flynn arrives to temporarily get her off her land before she gets someone hurt. Steve and Terri board the crocodile in a wooden crate in the back of their truck and drive off to drive it to a new river system, but Wheeler and Barcher follow behind them in their Land Rover and catch up to them. When Wheeler fires his gun for them to pull over, Steve believes them to be poachers who are after the crocodile and confronts Wheeler on the roof of the truck where they get into a brief fistfight. Steve manages to throw Wheeler off the truck, but when Wheeler is left still hanging onto the back, Steve uses the king brown snake to scare him into letting go. When the Irwins reach the river, Steve looks into the crate to find that the crocodile has defecated. In the poop he finds a shiny metal object (the beacon) which he mistakes to be a discarded children's toy top. Steve and Terri successfully release the crocodile into the river, but Wheeler and Barcher arrive, determined to get the beacon now more than ever. Jo Buckley arrives and begins dropping dynamite down on the river, one of which destroys Wheeler and Barcher's boat and knocking them into the river. Steve believes that he and Terri are caught up in the middle of a "poacher war" and, not wanting the dynamite to hurt the newly relocated crocodile, lassoes a rope around Buckley's aircraft and sends her crashing into the river. Buckley survives the fall and heads to shore to inform Ansell of her failure to retrieve the beacon. Ansell informs Buckley that he is on the run from the CIA and the police for hiring her for the mission. He is found and arrested by the police, ending the phone call. Due to Wheeler and Barcher's failure to retrieve the beacon, the CIA decides to take drastic measures and call up President George W. Bush in the White House to request permission to use military helicopters to fly to Australia and get the beacon. They arrive just as Steve ends his documentary by throwing the beacon in the air. Steve hands the beacon to the military, revealing that the whole predicament was just a misunderstanding. In return, the CIA send Wheeler and Barcher to work as volunteers at the zoo. Brozzie becomes a volunteer for the Department of Fauna and Fisheries. Cast * Steve Irwin as Himself * Terri Irwin as Herself * Bindi Irwin as Herself (credits only) * Sui the Dog as Herself * Magda Szubanski as Brozzie Drewitt * David Wenham as Sam Flynn * Aden Young as Ron Buckwhiler * Steve Bastoni as Deputy Director Reynolds * Lachy Hulme as Robert Wheeler * Kenneth Ransom as Vaughn Barcher * Steve Vidler as Department Director Ansell * Kate Beahen as Jo Buckley * Robert Coleby as Dr. Weinberger * Timothy Bottoms as U.S. President George W. Bush Category:Films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Children and family films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films Based on TV Shows Category:Australian films Category:2000s films Category:2002 films